The present invention relates to a preparation which is applied to a mucous membrane and more particularly it relates to a mucous membrane-adhering film preparation which is placed on and adheres onto a mucous membrane part or an inflammed body portion of a mucous membrane to obtain general or local curing effects, and to a process for its preparation.